Hardware and software for computerized transaxial nuclide reconstruction based on transverse section emission data from living patients is currently being developed in many institutions. This is a particularly promising imaging modality for structure-specific labeling by an enormous number of natural and artifical radioactive compounds. Emission imaging potentially permits not only static reconstruction, but quantitative estimates of time-course of labeled compounds through structures deep within the body. Transaxial reconstruction permits isolation of radioactivity in very small body parts that would be obscured by overlying and underlying radioactivity in conventional views.